projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Portlands
The Division of Portlands is a Craftian federal division in the state of Meyang. Originating from the pre-independence era, it was created in 1974 and first contested at the general election later that year. The division, which was formerly a mix of working class in the east and affluent in the west, is anchored in the inner northwestern suburbs of Troll City, which have seen rapid gentrification and high density housing developments in recent decades. The sitting member, since the 2067 federal election, is Ingrid Diggoraloa, a member of the Liberal Party of Craftia. History Created in 1974, Portlands has always covered the same general area as it does today, but extensions into the western and southern suburbs in the 2000s and 2020s respectively shifted the seat from being of heavily working class nature to one of more suburban and affluent. Gentrification and demographic changes have also affected the seat's voting patterns, with the seat returning members of the Craftian Greens to the House of Representatives during its heyday of the 2030s. Even today, Portlands is one of the Greens' strongest seats. Members } | rowspan="2"|Stanley Gray | Labour | 1974–1979 |- | | National | 1979–1982 |- | rowspan="2"|2 | | rowspan="2"|Belinda Freudman | National | 1982–1987 |- | | Democrats | 1987–1990 |- | 3 | | William Wahl | National | 1990–1992 |- | 4 | | Maicol Resch | United | 1992–1995 |- | rowspan="2"|5 | | rowspan="2"|Itsuka Miyamoto | Conservative | 1995–2012 |- | | Liberal | 2012–2031 |- | 6 | | Mike Moran | Liberal | 2031–2034 |- | 7 | | Nora Sayo | Greens | 2034–2040 |- | (6) | | Mike Moran | United | 2040–2055 |- | 8 | | Jimmy Singh | Greens | 2055–2058 |- | 9 | | Carrie Chen | Liberal | 2058–2067 |- | 10 | | Ingrid Diggoraloa | Liberal | 2067– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Emmett Zhang | align="right"|33,356 | align="right"|32.63 | align="right"|–1.30 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Ingrid Diggoraloa | align="right"|27,877 | align="right"|27.27 | align="right"|+2.14 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Dan Tarango | align="right"|20,190 | align="right"|19.75 | align="right"|–1.66 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Winston Arredondo | align="right"|14,404 | align="right"|14.09 | align="right"|–2.59 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Leo Connelly | align="right"|2,658 | align="right"|2.60 | align="right"|+2.60 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Wang Li | align="right"|2,167 | align="right"|2.12 | align="right"|+2.12 |- | | align="left"|Pirate | align="left"|Sabree Hazzard | align="right"|1,032 | align="right"|1.01 | align="right"|–0.58 |- | | align="left"|Progressive | align="left"|Matt Woodlands | align="right"|542 | align="right"|0.53 | align="right"|+0.53 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|102,226 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|98.73 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+1.58 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|1,315 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|1.27 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.58 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|103,541 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|99.06 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+0.85 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Ingrid Diggoraloa | align="right"|60,058 | align="right"|58.75 | align="right"|+2.54 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Emmett Zhang | align="right"|42,168 | align="right"|41.25 | align="right"|–2.54 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Liberal hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+2.54 ! |}